


Let Me See The Sunrise, I'm Dying For Tomorrow

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, but mostly will just be a huge fivesome most of the time, probably will be pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: ¿Era una bendición o una maldición? Tener poderes mágicos, la gente a su alrededor muriendo, viviendo la vida de un criminal que no había hecho nada malo. ¿Era una bendición o una maldición?
Kudos: 1





	Let Me See The Sunrise, I'm Dying For Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me See The Sunrise, I’m Dying For Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403882) by [larkspxrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs). 



> La autora no me dio permiso para traducir esto. Es de hace cinco años y todas sus redes sociales han sido abandonadas hace tres o cuatro. No intento faltarle el respeto o adueñarme su trabajo. Todos los créditos a ella.

No eran normales.

Está mirando a las cuatro personas que considera sus hermanos y que saben tan dolorosamente como él que no son normales. Kim Sungjoo, Zhou Yixuan, Li Wenhan, Cho Seungyoun y Wang Yibo.

Monstruos.

Fenómenos.

Bestias.

Esas son solo algunas de las palabras que se asociaban a ellos.

-

Los practicantes de magia estaban mal vistos en la nueva era, las máquinas eran el camino a seguir. Todos los de su especie habían sido sacrificados, en su mayoría, en el intento de escapar o intentando razonar con la gente de que no eran peligrosos. Con las personas que quedaban, era obvio que nada cambiaría su forma de pensar.

Sungjoo recuerda con claridad los últimos momentos que tuvo con su madre, se ha grabado en su memoria como las llamas tatuadas que decoran su omóplato izquierdo. Era de noche cuando los aldeanos habían decidido incendiar su casa porque eran usuarios de magia. Su madre era una usuaria de la magia de hielo, y solo estar en presencia de las abrumadoras llamas le había causado la muerte.

Recuerda sus palabras, un enérgico susurro que le decía que huyera, fue antes de que se determinara el poder elemental de Sungjoo, no se vio muy afectado por el calor de las llamas. La recuerda arrastrándose desesperadamente por el suelo, el calor derritiéndola, matándola, y sus labios repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez.

Y así lo hizo.

Las llamas casi lo consumen, y fue ahí cuando se convirtió en un usuario de magia de fuego, y escapó ileso de la casa en llamas.

Después, Sungjoo se vio obligado a correr hacia el bosque, las personas asumieron que había muerto junto con su madre. Estaba solo, asustado y no tenía ni idea de cómo controlar su poder.

Cada usuario de magia, quienquiera que haya "elegido" su poder elemental, obtendría un tatuaje en algún lugar aleatorio de su cuerpo que representaba su poder. Sungjoo sabía que el suyo estaba en su omóplato y estaba agradecido de que estuviera en una parte de su cuerpo donde se podía ocultar fácilmente. No había otra forma de distinguir a un usuario de magia de una persona común, solo los intrincados tatuajes lo dirían.

Ahora que todo el mundo perseguía a los usuarios de magia, ser capaz de ocultarse bien era clave.

A lo largo de toda su terrible experiencia de vivir solo en los bosques, infiltrarse en ciudades, rezar para que no lo atraparan, su único consuelo fue un solo recuerdo. El único pensamiento de su madre en abril, cuando se había despertado temprano en la noche porque ella había muerto en su pesadilla, cuando ella le dijo "estás rodeado de gente que te ama, y todo está bien."

-

Yixuan es el sobrino de uno de los usuarios más estimados de la magia de hielo, su mejor amigo Wenhan es un usuario de la magia de la tierra. Wenhan siempre se ha sorprendido con los patrones de escarcha que el otro crea cuando pone su mano sobre alguna ventana en medio de la primavera, y a él siempre le ha encantado el hecho de que Wenhan siempre ha tenido una conexión natural con todos los seres vivos que se encuentra, pájaros, árboles, el pasto, todos se doblegan a su voluntad.

No obstante, Yixuan también ha visto la fuerza de su poder cuando crea temblores en el suelo, las piedras se desentierran para flotar a su alrededor.

Cuando llega la noticia de que el tío de Yixuan ha muerto derretido en su casa por un incendio producido por los residentes del pueblo, Yixuan y Wenhan son enviados por sus padres a un refugio que los usuarios de magia están instalando de a poco en áreas apartadas, lejos de la gente.

Es discreto y se van con seguridad gracias al sentido natural de Wenhan de la tierra que los aleja de la gente, Wenhan suplica a los árboles para que los escondan.

Solo han pasado unos cinco minutos desde que salieron de la casa, sus padres se irían diez minutos después con la esperanza de no llamar la atención. Yixuan y Wenhan miran desde las calles mientras su casa estalla en llamas.

Sus padres, ambos, eran usuarios de hielo, no pudieron haber sobrevivido.

Ambos esperan un par de segundos, mirando las llamas, hay lágrimas que amenazan con caer pero entonces escuchan un chillido estridente y un fuerte grito.

Wenhan susurra desesperadamente: ―Esas eran las voces de... mis padres.

Yixuan solo puede agarrar su mano y llevarlos a ambos a un lugar seguro. Más tarde, cuando ya habían llegado a su lugar de destino desde donde serían llevados lejos, fue cuando Wenhan y Yixuan se acurrucaron juntos, permitiéndose llorar y llorar por sus padres muertos.

Nunca olvidarían ese momento.

-

A Seungyoun lo que más le gustaba era el viento, corría con él todo el tiempo, le daba consuelo y definitivamente lo consoló cuando el gobierno se llevó a sus padres. Lo habían escondido en el armario, con estrictas órdenes de no hacer ningún ruido ni salir hasta la noche.

El sol se puso y Seungyoun todavía podía escuchar a sus padres gritar mientras los sacaban de la casa. Cerrando los ojos, pudo sentir los vientos haciéndole señas para irse, para ir a buscar seguridad en otro lugar. Le dijeron que corriera hacia el bosque; si era lo suficientemente rápido, podría subirse a un tren hacia las afueras.

Dejó que sus pies lo llevaran a las vías del tren y, con la ayuda del viento del oeste, saltó a bordo de uno de los vagones del tren.

Acurrucado en una de las esquinas del tren, podía sentir el viento silbando por las puertas abiertas, y juró que había escuchado el grito de su madre resonando en ese pequeña área.

Después de un tiempo se quedó dormido, pero aún podía escuchar sus llantos de dolor en sus sueños.

Cho Seungyoun siempre estaría atormentado por esos gritos de angustia.

-

Yibo era parte de una de las familias que habían instalado los refugios en las afueras y su padre y su madre solían ir a ciudades para ayudar a otros usuarios de magia a escapar y llevarlos a los nuevos refugios.

Era un dócil usuario del agua pero, para el gobierno, uno de los más difíciles de matar. Los ciudadanos no podían prender fuego a su casa porque podían apagar el fuego fácilmente, no podían ahogarlos, técnicamente la única forma en la que podían sería acercándose a ellos.

Nadie se atrevió a hacerlo, sin embargo.

Hasta que las noticias llegaron, mientras sus padres llevaban a una familia a los refugios todos ellos habían sido descubiertos por las fuerzas gubernamentales y capturados.

Por fuera Yibo estaba tranquilo, los adultos solo le daban palmaditas en el hombro y lo llevaban con ellos para que no tuviera que vivir solo.

Pero, ¿por dentro? Solo mira la lluvia y salvaje tormenta que está ocurriendo fuera de tus ventanas. Él está todo menos tranquilo en este momento.

-

"Estás rodeado de gente que te ama, y todo está bien".

**Author's Note:**

> El fanfic termina aquí, nunca fue actualizado. Lo traduje porque me gustó MUCHO el concepto general y el de Wenhan teniendo una conexión con la naturaleza (aunque es triste no saber cómo lo terminaría la autora).
> 
> De todos modos en las etiquetas puso que "podrían" haber parejas pero sería más que nada una especie de relación entre los cinco.


End file.
